Tricky Business
Tricky Buisness is an episode. Synopsis When Tough Tirek learns that the religious and God loving Tasteful Lime has moved to Ponyville he does his best to stay away from her. Roles Starring *Tough Tirek *Tasteful Lime Featuring *Colorful Ashes Appearances *Pizza Pizzaz *Inky *Twilight Sparkle *Shining Armour *Cherry Coke *Derpy Hooves *Green Heart Plot The episode starts with Tirek hanging out in front of the theater with Pizza Pizzaz. He notices a new pony (Tasteful Lime) and asks who she is. Tirek however, notices that she is wearing a cross necklace indicating that she is a christian. Tirek, who is gay, backs away and tells Pizza Pizzaz to come with him into a movie to avoid her. Tasteful Lime walks into another movie much to Tirek's relief. Later on, at the Friendship Rainbow Castle Tirek is standing guard. Colorful Ashes walks by and Tirek lets her in. Ashes talks with Tirek for a little while and she lets Tirek know that Twilight has a new friend who is coming to the castle in the evening. Ashes describes her and Tirek rocoils in horror. Ashes asks why and Tirek explains their major differences. Ashes suggests that maybe Tirek fakes sick to which he agrees. Tirek covers himself in fake Ponypox and lays down in his room. Once evening draws near Twilight decides to check in on Tirek, and Tasteful Lime tags along. As soon as Tirek sees her, he darts out of bed saying he needs to get a glass of water. Tirek also desperately tries to cover his cutie mark as well. Lime tells Twilight that her guard has been acting strange. Twilight, confused, tries to check things out. She and Lime follow Tirek into the kitchen and Tirek is so surprised he drops his glass of water and spills it on himself, washing away his fake Ponypox. Twilight, now angry, asks Tirek why he's been trying to avoid her new friend. Tirek finally speaks up and tells them that he is gay and therefore, can't be friends with Lime because Lime won't like him. Lime is shocked and then frowns. She walks over and tells Tirek that she doesn't care if he is gay and that she'll be friends with him anyways. Tirek is shocked and Inky then comes in the room telling about how Lime is a great friend and doesn't judge anyone. Tirek is still confused and Lime explains that even if she doesn't agree, she shouldn't judge and be mean. Tirek apologizes and Lime says that it's ok and sometimes other religous ponies take things too far. The episode ends with Twilight writing to Celestia about the experience. Friendship Lesson "It's easy to want to judge someone. Mainly you see religous ponies judging unfairly but it can happen the other way around too! Just as it's wrong to be mean to a pony for who they like, it's also unfair to judge a religious pony based on what some religious ponies do. Tasteful Lime is a amazing pony and she truly tries to be kind like her religion says. And even if they don't agree, she doesn't hate Tirek for his lifestyle!" ~ Twilight Sparkle Category:Spongebobfan123's Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes with Friendship Lessons